1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension rack, and more particularly to a two-row type tool suspension rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool suspension rack 40 in accordance with the prior art is shown in FIG. 5 and comprises a rack body 41 including a first side formed with a plurality of suspension posts 42 onto each of which one of a plurality of sockets (not shown) can be fitted, and a second side formed with a positioning portion 44 for receiving a socket driver (not shown) therein. However, the rack body 41 can be formed with the suspension posts 42 on one side thereof only such that a limited quantity of sockets can be fitted onto the rack body 41, thereby decreasing the user choice of the sockets.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional tool suspension rack.